A Spell That Bound Us Together
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: She only wanted to know if they were a perfect match, a couple meant to be, and casted a spell. However, the spell bonded all of them, with a few consequences. Time frame is around season two, before the sacrifice. Multiple pairings. (Delijah)
1. Chapter 1

Title: **A SPELL THAT BOUND US TOGETHER  
**Type: Multipart fic  
Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jenna, Alaric, Elijah  
Main pairing: Damon/Elijah  
Other pairings: Stefan/Elena, Bonnie/Jeremy, Caroline/Tyler, Alaric/Jenna  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship  
Summary: She only wanted to know if they were a perfect match, a couple meant to be, and casted a spell. However, the spell bonded all of them, with a few consequences. Time frame is around season two, before the sacrifice. Multiple pairings. (Delijah)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC's

WARNING: Slash

**AN/** He, he, he. Another story. As you can see, a Delijah one, with multiple pairings. I hope you'll like this one. Just a heads up, the characters might be a bit OOC. For the sake of the story, Stefan's and Damon's mother didn't die giving birth to Stefan, but years later.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet day in the Boarding House. Bonnie was reading the Grimoires Elijah brought to her, collected from many witches he knew. She was searching for the way to save her best friend Elena from being sacrificed for Klaus. They were all surprised when he showed up unannounced at their door, his minions carrying the Grimoires to the front door. Even Jenna was there, with Jeremy and Elena. They told her what was going on a few days prior, and at first, she was very upset they've been lying to her all the time, but she calmed realizing they did it to keep her from worry.

She surprised them by how calm she was after learning Stefan, Damon, Elijah and Caroline were vampires, Bonnie a witch, and Tyler a werewolf. Her only comment was that Damon was too handsome to be human. At that, Damon flashed her his trademark smile, and Stefan rolled his eyes, saying.

''Yeah, keep feeding his ego, that's exactly what he needs.''

''Brother, are you jealous by any chance? It's no secret I'm dashing and gorgeous. And irrrresssistible.'' Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. ''You would be handsome too if you stopped with your constant brooding. You'll get wrinkles.''

Everyone chuckled at his words and Stefan rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Since Elena practically spent every moment at the Boarding House for protection, Stefan suggested Jeremy and Jenna should come too, and they agreed.

/

That day when Elijah came, Tyler was there as well, coming a couple of hours later, and they locked him down in the basement, since it was a full moon. They chained him and waited. Caroline was there too, wanting to be there for him, but when it got too hard to watch, she went upstairs to be with everyone else. Elijah was reading a book he found in the enormous Salvatore library, well, he was trying to read, since he spend most of his time watching Damon underneath his lashes, fighting the jealousy since Damon and Alaric were drinking and playing cards on one of many sofas in the room, while Stefan, Jenna, Elena and Jeremy watched TV.

On her fourth Grimoire, Bonnie stumbled on a spell that intrigued her. It was a spell that could show her if she and Jeremy were a perfect match. It was a relatively simple spell, and she had all the ingredients for it, so she mumbled the words. Suddenly, the candles placed around the room started to glow brighter, the air in the room warmed, causing everyone to look at her. The Salvatore clock that for more than a century hadn't made a sound, started ringing, then stopped.

''What the hell?'' Stefan asked, looking at his brother, who was stunned as him.

''What is wrong?'' Alaric asked.

''The clock that we just heard. It was dead for more than a century, but we kept it because it belonged to our mother.'' Stefan explained, and Damon left the room.

''It is working now, all right.'' Damon announced, returning to the den. ''It is 6.16 in the afternoon. Witchy, what did you do?'' He asked suspiciously, looking at Bonnie.

''Nothing. I just wanted to check something. '' Bonnie answered, blushing.

''Leave her be, Damon.'' Elijah said calmly, not moving his eyes from the book he was pretending to read.

He knew the young human witch was curious about the spells, being new at this, and even if this wasn't a good time for anything else but to find the way how to immobilize his brother, he wasn't mad at her.

He was curious why the clock that was dead for so long would start working now, but he saw a lot of strange things in his life, and he knew that what ever it was, it would be explained. Eventually.

Strangely, being here, among this group, gave him peace. He had to hide the smirk hearing Damon's silent huff as he sat down on the sofa. He didn't know why, but he was intrigued with the older Salvatore brother since the day they officially met, he even liked him. A lot. Even though his arrogance drove him crazy sometimes. And he couldn't forget that kiss and everything else that happened between them only a few hours earlier. And the promise of what will happen. _'Could it be I'm falling for him?'_ He suddenly thought, looking at the man in question, who raised his head and their eyes locked.

/

Elijah remembered the day when they officially met by Carol Lockwood. He saw a spark in Damon's eyes when he looked at him. If there was one thing he liked, it was a challenge. And, even if he wasn't aware of that, Damon was challenging him to do, or say, something. When they were alone in one of the rooms in the Lockwood mansion, the challenge continued. However, the older Salvatore also had the lack of respect, so he had to teach him a lesson and he pushed the pencil into his neck. He was surprised Damon hadn't feared him when he pined him against the wall. Both of them were well aware he could easily kill him.

The spark in Damon's eyes never wavered, or that smirk on his lips. He was also surprised when he smelled the arousal. When he came to Damon's rescue, two weeks later, he was surprised at himself, at the protectiveness he felt after seeing Damon chained to a chair. He killed three werewolves with ease, watching Damon's reaction from the corner of his eye. He wasn't disappointed. He saw surprise, envy, and a small trace of lust in those blue orbs of his. And the same spark. After breaking the chains and ripping Damon's shirt in the process, he asked smugly.

''You realize this is the third time I saved your life now?''

He wasn't disappointed seeing the smirk going wider after his words. And the challenge was visible in Damon's eyes. He took a moment to look closely at Damon's naked chest, satisfied to hear the fast beating of his heart, the smell of the arousal, the visible bulge in his pants... However, that one moment that his eyes lingered on Damon, told the young vampire everything he needed to know. That he wanted him as well. Elijah was well aware Damon knew he was hot, hell, that was evident in everything he did, and he smiled cockily at him. Feeling he had to get out of there before he did something, Elijah left in a hurry.

/

And now, here he was, pretending to read, not far from Damon, fighting back the urge to kiss the young vampire senseless. Since he arrived, Damon was flirting with him, subtly of course, but flirting nonetheless. And when ever they were alone in the room, somehow they couldn't stop kissing or touching... It was Damon who opened the door when he rang the bell.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

''Elijah. What a surprise to see you around here.'' Damon smirked, leaning against the doorframe, checking the Original vampire up and down, clearly liking what he saw.

''Damon.'' Elijah greeted him casually, not betraying the sudden hardness he felt. ''Aren't you gonna let me in?''

''You have already been invited in, as I recall.'' Damon replied, but not moving from his spot.

''Well, unlike some, I do not like to barge into someone's home. It's not very polite.''

Damon smirked at that, but then he took a step back. ''Please, do come in, Elijah.''

Elijah looked at him sharply, because the way Damon said his name, send shivers down his body, making him hard in an instant. It was almost a whisper, a sinful promise, with a matching challenge in his eyes. And Damon knew it.

''Is Stefan here as well?''

''Why?'' Damon asked sharply, narrowing his eyes.

''So you and your brother can take the Grimoires from them.'' Elijah answered, pointing at two men behind him. ''Or are they invited too?'' He smirked, amused, noticing the jealous streak in Damon.

Damon was spared the answer, because at that moment Stefan appeared and they took the Grimoires from Elijah's minions. Elijah then explained to all of them why he was there, and then Stefan said something that surprised all of them. Including Elijah.

''If you want, you can stay here. We have enough rooms. Besides, it will take Bonnie at least four days to go through all of the Grimoires you brought.''

Stefan wasn't stupid. He saw the way his brother was acting around Elijah, for weeks, and that the Original vampire was intrigued. And he heard their conversation at the door, noticing the way Damon said Elijah's name. He was surprised at first, surprised Damon had stopped flirting with Elena as soon as Elijah came to Mystic Falls. It was like nothing and no one existed for Damon anymore, no one but Elijah. He wasn't the only one. Caroline noticed it too.

''Very well. I appreciate the invite.'' Elijah said after a moment, then looked at Damon and smirked. ''See? Politeness.''

Damon rolled his eyes. ''What ever you say, Elijah.'' He said his name seductively. ''Come, let me show you the best room in the house. Nothing but the best for you.'' He winked, whispering the last part, passing by the Original vampire, and for a short second their hands touched. Elijah followed him without a word.

''Did you see..." Caroline whispered to Stefan in shock, after Damon and Elijah went upstairs, and he nodded.

Oh, yeah, he saw. His brother was definitively flirting with Elijah. And openly so.

/

''Like I said, the best room in the house.'' Damon said when they arrived to their destination. ''Does it meet your approval?''

Elijah looked around, and he was quite surprised at how cozy it felt. It was spacious, not overly crowded with the furniture, and the best part was the enormous bed in the middle. However, something was off, he was certain of that, especially when he looked at Damon, who was smiling at him like he knew something he didn't. Then it hit him.

''This is your room.''

''Well, one of my rooms. This west wing of the house is mine, and it's also the best part. You know, the privilege of being the older brother and all.'' Damon smirked.

''What game are you playing, Damon?'' Elijah asked, appearing in front of him in a flash, but the young vampire wasn't fazed by it. As far as he could tell.

''I'm not playing any game, Elijah.'' Damon answered, locking his eyes with Elijah's, then asked cockily. ''Do you want me to play a game?''

Elijah was silent for a moment, looking at Damon who was leaning against the closed door, and found himself lost in the bright blue cocky eyes, seeing the challenge again, but this time, he was powerless to fight. He leaned and pressed his lips hard on Damon's. Damon gave him access the second their lips met, and their tongues fought for dominance. He pushed Damon hard toward the door, pressing his body alongside the young vampire.

Damon wrapped his hands around Elijah's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair. They started rubbing against each other, and the kiss was never broken. Wanting to feel the skin beneath his fingers, Elijah ripped Damon's shirt with only one finger, and Damon glared at him. But the glare soon vanished as he felt gentle caresses over his chest. Elijah trailed his lips down Damon's chin, then started sucking his neck. Feeling the sharp points of Elijah's teeth on his neck, Damon started rubbing himself harder on Elijah's crotch, feeling he was near his release, moaning in ecstasy.

''Yes, Elijah. Do it. Please.''

Not wanting to be told twice, Elijah vamped out, and to Damon, that was the most beautiful sight. He plunged his teeth in Damon's neck, sucking the rich taste of the vampire's blood. He could tell and feel Damon was at his peek, and he stopped, closing the wound then kissed the young vampire just in time to silence the cry of a release that everyone downstairs could hear.

Damon was still in Elijah's arms, breathing heavily, then he looked up and spoke. ''It doesn't feel right.''

''What doesn't?'' Elijah asked, feeling a sudden flick of pain when the thought that Damon was regretting what happened, crossed his mind.

''You didn't find the release like I did.'' Damon answered frowning.

''Oh... And here I thought...'' Elijah was touched Damon was thinking of him, he didn't even realize what he was confessing. Luckily, he stopped in time.

''You thought what?'' Damon asked, looking straight into Elijah's eyes.

''Never mind. It's nothing.'' Elijah tried to drop the subject, but he should've known better.

Damon was silent for a moment, watching Elijah carefully, then the realization hit him, remembering what he said. _'It doesn't feel right.'_ His eyes widened, and then he narrowed his eyes at the Original vampire, anger washing over him.

''You thought I was regretting what happened?'' He asked in anger, pushing Elijah away, then walked toward the bathroom, that was conveniently placed between this and his room. ''Great! Just great!''

''Damon.'' Elijah said after him, but Damon didn't stop, less alone turned around, and Elijah sighed, somehow knowing he managed to hurt the young vampire. He used his super speed and found himself in front of him. ''Damon.'' Suddenly, he didn't know what to say. For the first time, after seeing the hurt in Damon's eyes, he was lost for words.

''What?'' Damon spat, hurt and anger visible in his eyes and his voice. He didn't care that what he was saying didn't have anything to do with Elijah. He didn't care he was baring his heart. ''You know, you are just like everyone else. You play with someone's heart, then when you're done, just rip it out, not caring one bit... I wanted this. I wanted it from the moment I shook your hand. I felt something for you. I felt drawn to you. Did I show you in any moment I was regretting what happened? But, obviously you do, otherwise you wouldn't have said it like that. You won Elijah, I'm regretting it now.''

Elijah was shocked hearing all that, and he wasn't the only one. Stefan and Caroline, who were shamelessly listening, were shocked as well. Damon practically admitted he fell in love with the Original vampire. Elijah felt pain hearing the last sentence. When Damon tried to side pass him, Elijah grabbed him by the elbow, and spoke the most sincerely he could.

''I'm not regretting it, Damon. And I'm sorry you thought otherwise. I guess I was scared. Please, believe me. I feel something for you too, and I wanted this to happen as well, from the same moment you did. I'm sorry I hurt you. Let me show you I'm not like everyone else. Let me show you I won't break your heart. Let me show what I feel for you. Tonight.''

Elijah waited patiently for Damon to say something and he was rewarded with a smile that caused his heart to flutter. Every single fragment of hurt and anger in Damon's eyes vanished like with some kind of magic.

''Tonight.'' Damon said, then kissed Elijah. ''Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower and new clothes.''

''I'll wait in my new room.'' Elijah smirked.

A few minutes later, they came downstairs, Damon freshly showered. Thankfully, no one but his brother and Caroline noticed he changed clothes, since almost everything he owned was black, and he send them both warning looks. Stefan merely grinned at his brother, satisfied at seeing him squirm.

Damon couldn't stop with flirting, or with touching Elijah. When the Original vampire looked through the enormous library, he pushed Elijah down on the sofa and started kissing him again. Elijah wrapped his hands around the young vampire, returning the kiss with the same passion. They couldn't get enough of each other. They separated after hearing a discreet cough from the door.

''What do you want, brother?'' Damon growled at Stefan, who was grinning.

''Just letting you know Tyler arrived with enough chains for an army. You wanna help secure the basement cell with us or do I have to lock up you too, since you are obviously in heat?'' Stefan smirked.

Elijah choked hearing that and looked at the younger Salvatore, but then he calmed. Stefan was just messing with his brother, it had nothing to do with him. He noticed Damon scowling at his brother, and surprisingly, found that amusing. However, knowing Damon, he would surly reply smartly to his brother, and he wasn't disappointed.

''Stefan, Stefan.'' Damon stood in front of his brother in an instant, then patted him on the shoulder in a patronizing way. ''You, playing human, for over a century had obviously messed with your head and your body. You forget we are vampires with a constant need for sex and great libido. Once a week for half an hour is nothing. If you continue in that way, Elena will leave you. You should learn from the master. But, on the other hand, you are too young for that kind of sex escapades. Better you leave that to the grownups, okay?''

''I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, Damon.'' Stefan said in anger, glaring at his brother. ''And Elena is quite satisfied, thank you very much.'' He started to leave, then stopped, looking back at his brother. ''If you are a grownup, I'm the Prince of Persia!''

''That was a bit overboard, Damon, don't you think so?'' Elijah asked disapprovingly, and Damon scoffed at him.

''Oh come on! He knows I'm joking. We do this all the time. He will mope for a few days and then it will be like nothing had happened.''

''You sure about that?'' Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow. ''That part about Elena was a little harsh and uncalled for. You two just got on the right track, don't ruin that with this. Sometimes, words can hurt more than anything else. He is your younger brother, and even if he doesn't see it, or wants to admit it, he looks up to you.''

Reluctantly, Damon had to admit Elijah was right. ''Fine.'' He huffed dramatically, then yelled. ''Stefan!''

Unknowingly to both Elijah and Damon, Stefan was nearby, stopping after hearing Elijah's voice. He was shocked noticing how a good influence Elijah was to Damon. When he heard Damon yelling after him, he took his time, placed a neutral and bored expression on his face, then leaned on the doorframe.

''You yelled?''

''Don't pretend you don't know why I called you.'' Damon scoffed at Stefan. He so didn't want to say it aloud.

''Actually, I'm not pretending anything. I blocked you out.'' Stefan lied, praying his brother would believe him.

''Oh.'' To Stefan's amazement, Damon started fidgeting on his spot, realizing he really did hurt his brother. ''I'm sorry.'' He finally spluttered.

''For?'' Stefan tried to milk this situation more, but then he caught Elijah's look, and sighed. ''Apology accepted.''

''Come, let's take care of the wolfy problem.'' Damon smiled, then saw Elijah's tie on the sofa. ''I'll take that.'' He smirked at the Original vampire, placing the dark purple tie in his pocket. ''Who knows when I would be needing it.''

Stefan choked and Elijah raised an eyebrow, but both Salvatore brothers could see a traitorous twitch in the corner of his mouth.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

* * *

**AN/** Okay, I've decided to stop here. Hope you liked it, especially the Delijah part, so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A SPELL THAT BOUND US TOGETHER  
**Type: Multipart fic  
Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jenna, Alaric, Elijah  
Main pairing: Damon/Elijah  
Other pairings: Stefan/Elena, Bonnie/Jeremy, Caroline/Tyler, Alaric/Jenna  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship  
Summary: She only wanted to know if they were a perfect match, a couple meant to be, and casted a spell. However, the spell bonded all of them, with a few consequences. Time frame is around season two, before the sacrifice. Multiple pairings. (Delijah)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC's

WARNING: Slash

**AN/** More Delijah parts in this chapter, and the truth of what Bonnie did will also be reveled. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They were having a good time together, and didn't even realize it was already nighttime. Suddenly, Bonnie's stomach started growling, and she blushed.

''Bonnie?'' Stefan asked in worry. ''When was the last time you ate?''

''Ummm. This morning.'' She answered, tilting her head to the side.

''What?'' Stefan asked appalled. ''Look, take a rest, you have time to look through all these books. Damon and I will make dinner for all of us. I didn't even realize how late it was. It's almost midnight.'' He added, looking at the watch on his hand. ''We are really lousy hosts.'' He mumbled to himself.

''Time sure flies when you're having a great time.'' Damon whispered into Elijah's ear, suddenly standing behind him, who looked up in question, certain Damon had something planned. ''Elijah and I will make dinner, Stefan. Leave the kitchen to ones who are experts in there.'' Damon spoke aloud, then to everyone's surprise, took Elijah's hand and practically dragged him away, sending a warning look to Stefan and Caroline, letting them know not to eavesdrop.

Bonnie watched them go and suddenly saw a red thread that tied them together. She blinked and shook her head. _'I'm tired so I must be seeing things. Yes, that's it.'_ She thought.

''What's with your brother, Stefan? He is acting stranger than usual.'' Jenna asked, and Alaric agreed with her, nodding his head.

''No idea. It's just Damon being Damon.'' Stefan answered, sharing a look with Caroline who smirked.

/

''Damon? What has gotten into you?'' Elijah asked when they arrived to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. ''And, please tell me how can you ask a guest in your home to make dinner?''

''I didn't mean for you to do the actual work, Elijah.'' Damon scoffed. ''Give me some credit here. You just sit here and let me quickly make something.'' He said, nudging the Original vampire to sit at the table, then looked straight into his eyes. ''I just wanted to be alone with you. If you don't wa...''

Elijah didn't let him finish. Instead, he kissed him. ''Don't ever think that. I want you, Damon.'' He said between kisses.

''Good. Because, I want you too.''

Like every time they kissed, it could not be only a kiss. Their hands traveled, exploring each other...

''We should really stop, otherwise you will never make dinner.'' Elijah joked, taking a step back and fixed his shirt.

''Right.'' Damon rolled his eyes. ''Luckily I made the dough earlier.'' He smirked.

Elijah sat back on the chair and watched Damon doing dinner. He had to admit, he was a very skilled cook. An hour later, he was done. And then he took something from the fridge, and Elijah's eyes went wide.

''Yesterday I had an urge to make something sweet. I hope you'll like it.'' Damon said, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

''I'm sure I will. If the taste is good as the look is...and I'm sure Alaric will love it too.'' He couldn't help it. The words just left his mouth.

''Alaric? Why would...'' Damon frowned, then after realizing what Elijah meant, started laughing so hard, his stomach hurt.

/

Back in the den, seven pair of eyes looked toward the kitchen in shock.

''What the hell...'' Elena asked, looking at Stefan.

''What in world are they doing in there?'' Jenna asked.

''I have no idea. But, this is the first time I've heard him laughing like that since...I can't even remember when.'' Stefan said, his eyes misting, and Elena squeezed his hand in support.

''It's nice hearing him laugh.'' Alaric commented warmly.

/

''I don't see the reason why you should laugh so much.'' Elijah glared at Damon, who finally calmed down, then looked the Original vampire, tilting his head to the side, his eyes sparkling.

''Don't tell me you are jealous. At Alaric of all people.''

''Well, you two are pretty close. Always together. I though you two had a thing.'' Elijah scoffed.

''We are friends. Nothing more. He is my only friend, Elijah.'' Damon said the last part silently, and Elijah looked at him closely.

''Okay. I guess I was wrong then.'' Elijah said after a moment, witnessing the vulnerable part in Damon.

''Yes, you were. Elijah, nothing ever happened between Alaric and me, and nothing ever will.'' Damon said seriously, placing his hands on Elijah's shoulders and locking his blue eyes with the chocolate brown ones.

''I believe you, Damon.'' Elijah said, then kissed him.

''Good. Now, let me set the table.'' Damon smiled, and after a few minutes, yelled. ''Dinner is served.''

''You made mama's lasagnas?'' Stefan asked, arriving with everyone.

''Yup.'' Damon popped the 'p'.

''Guys, this is something that you absolutely must taste.'' Stefan said, looking around. ''I assure you, you will think you died and went to heaven. Our mother was a goddess in the kitchen.''

''And we even have desert.'' Damon grinned, pointing at the chocolate cake on the kitchen counter.

''So that is what you were doing last night.'' Stefan's eyes went wide. ''He even banned me from the kitchen.'' He smirked, causing everyone to chuckle.

''What was with that hysterical laughter a few minutes ago?'' Alaric asked casually, while eating Damon's lasagna. He had to bite his tongue to prevent a moan, it was that good.

''Oh that.'' Damon waved his hand, sending a smirk to Elijah. ''Nothing to worry about. Someone was just being territorial and thought you and me had a thing.''

Hearing that, Alaric started to choke, so hard that he was starting to get red in the face, and Stefan, who was sitting next to him, had to clap him on the back. After taking a few sips of water, he glared at his best friend.

''Are you trying to kill me? I was eating, idiot!''

''Well sorry, I didn't think you would start to choke.'' Damon glared back.

''Wait, you said someone was being territorial.'' Jeremy said, trying to stop the glare war. ''It was only you and Elijah in the...ooooohhhh'' He stopped when he figured it out.

''For the record, in case someone is still wondering...'' Alaric looked pointedly at Elijah, who raised an eyebrow. ''Damon and I are only friends and nothing more. I like women. In fact, I love this woman who I plan to marry when everything is over.'' He took Jenna's hand, planting a kiss on her knuckles, and she smiled at him, already knowing that plan. Then he looked at his best friend, smirking mischievously. ''I mean, Damon is kinda cute, but nah, I'll pass.''

''Kinda cute?'' Damon spluttered. ''I though we've established I'm dashing, gorgeous, irrrresssistible! My brother is cute!''

''Cute like a teddy bear. That can be your pet name, Damon. I'm sure Elijah will agree.'' Stefan joined the teasing of his brother, and received a glare. ''Are the two of you officially together now?'' Stefan asked, looking from his brother to Elijah.

Since Damon didn't say a word, still fuming about the teasing and waiting for the Original vampire to decide about them, Elijah sighed. ''Yes. We are officially together.'' He answered, taking Damon's hand in his own and their fingers intervened.

The pure happiness in Damon's eyes was something no one, sitting around the table, saw before. His blue eyes were sparkling. However, Bonnie saw something else. The red thread around their clasped hands started to glow. And she knew what that meant. They were destined to fall in love with each other. Suddenly, she saw the same red thread on everyone's hands. Alaric was tied to Jenna. Stefan to Elena. She was tied to Jeremy. And Caroline's thread was lying on the floor, and she followed it with her eyes. It went toward the basement, to Tyler. The surprise and shock must've been visible on her face, because Elijah noticed.

''Bonnie, is something wrong?''

Bonnie looked at the Original vampire, contemplating if she should admit what she had done. He was a man of honor, he deserved to know. They all did. Sighing, she answered, blushing.

''Earlier, I saw this spell I wanted to try. I wanted to see if Jeremy and I are a perfect couple, you know, if we are destined to be together. And, I don't know, I must have casted it on all of us, because...''

''Because what?'' Elijah asked, frowning.

''Do you know anything about the red thread?'' She asked.

''Yes. And I think I know of what spell you are talking about.'' Elijah answered.

''The red thread?'' Elena asked, looking between Elijah and her friend.

''When two people are destined to be together, and they found each other and fall in love, the red thread is sometimes visible, especially to a witch who casted the spell.'' Elijah explained. ''So, you can see it on your hand?''

''Not only on mine. On all of us.''

''Really?'' Caroline asked, looking at her hand, almost expecting to see something.

''Yes. Yours goes down to the basement.'' Bonnie pointed to the thread she was seeing. ''Stefan and Elena, Alaric and Jenna, Jeremy and me, and you, Elijah to Damon.'' She said to Elijah, then added. ''But, somehow, yours is glowing.''

''Interesting.'' Elijah mused. ''Any idea why?'' He asked, and Bonnie shook her head no.

''Maybe because you two are in the beginning of your relationship. I mean, the rest of us, we've already fell in love with our destined ones.'' Stefan said, thinking aloud.

''Like newlyweds.'' Caroline giggled.

''Newlyweds, Barbie? Seriously?'' Damon scoffed at the blonde, and she grinned at him, then started humming a traditional wedding song.

Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna started giggling, and Damon send them a dark glare. Then he smirked evilly.

''So, I guess you don't want desert?''

"We do!'' Everyone shouted when he started to put the cake back in the fridge.

Damon pretended to think, then winked at Elijah. ''What do you think? Do they deserve this or not?''

''Play nice, Damon'' Elijah warned, but he had a smile on his face.

''You are no fun!'' Damon huffed dramatically and rolled his eyes. Then he cut the cake in a professional way.

''Oh my God!'' Jenna moaned, after taking a bite. ''Damon, you have to teach Alaric how to make this. It's absolutely perfect.''

''Him?'' Damon asked, raising an eyebrow, but pleased everyone liked his cake. ''Why don't I show you? I mean, you will be Mrs. Jenna Saltzman soon.''

''I can't cook to save my life. In fact, through the generations, not a single woman in Sommers or Gilbert family could cook. '' Jenna laughed.

''That's true.'' Elena joined the conversation. "Ever since I remember, whether my grandmother or my mother, they would sit in the sofa and watch their men cooking. It's a family curse.'' She chuckled.

''Luckily for you, Elena, and you Jenna, Stefan and Ric know their way in the kitchen.'' Damon commented, then added smugly, looking at Elijah. ''But, if I start teaching Ric everything I know, someone could get jealous.''

''I trust you, Damon.'' Elijah rolled his eyes at the young vampire.

Damon was so touched by his words, he leaned and kissed the Original vampire. Stefan's eyes watered seeing his brother this happy.

/

Later, they were, once again, gathered in the den. Elena and Jeremy returning from the basement.

''Tyler is a werewolf. He is actually quite calm.'' Jeremy said as he sat down.

''Good. It hurt so much seeing him transitioning like that. Breaking bones...'' Caroline said silently. ''Why can't his transition be easy like ours?''

''Because his whole body is changing.'' Elijah explained. ''When you became a vampire it was done to you, and you had no choice, but in a werewolf's case, he had to take a human life, and this painful transition is a punishment for that. And it's not always easy for us either.''

''I know. The heightened emotions, the unbearable pain when you kill someone, the bloodlust...I get it. I just wish he doesn't have to suffer like this on every full moon.'' Caroline sighed.

''It gets easier with time, Caroline. There is nothing you can do but to accept who you are and learn to live with that.'' Damon said, but he was looking at Stefan saying that.

Stefan caught the look from his brother, knowing Damon was also saying this to him, and he nodded. It was time for him to accept what he was, to stop pretending he was human. It was a rare moment between two brothers who spend the last century and a half fighting and hating each other. It was time to let go of the past, they both knew it. To become brothers again, close as they were when they were still human, before Katherine pulled them apart.

Everyone noticed the moment two brothers had. Caroline was surprised Damon said her name, not _'Barbie'_ like he used to call her. She started to like this side of the older Salvatore. However, the moment was lost when, suddenly, Bonnie started swearing.

''Bonnie?'' Elena asked in shock. ''What is wrong? You never swear.''

''Just a minute. I have to check it up first.'' Bonnie answered, distraught, while checking through the pages of a Grimoire she previously read. ''Shit.'' She said, then looked at the people around her. ''It's about a spell I did earlier. Apparently, it is not only a perfect mach spell.''

''What do you mean?'' Stefan asked.

''I found this diary entry from a witch that was a granddaughter of the witch who wrote the original spell.'' Bonnie explained. ''Here, let me read it for you.'' She came to them, sat down and started reading.

/

_I love him, and I know he loves me, but I wanted to be sure if we were meant for each other. Looking through my grandmother's spell books, I stumbled on a spell that could show me that. So, one night, on a full moon, I mumbled the words I've memorized. _

_Dear diary, you have no idea how I regretted it afterwards. One of his friends was celebrating his 25th birthday, and we were all there. At least fifty of us. Some time after, I started to notice strange things happening around me. I could see red threads on every couple, even on those who weren't together. Single or with someone else. I knew what the red thread signified. It showed the witch who was meant for each other._

_Alie and Lianne were best friends since childhood. At that time, Alie was dating Alex and Lianne was with Noah. However, the red thread bonded Alie and Noah and Lianne with Alex together. Which was strange because Lianne couldn't stand Alex, and Alex ignored her most of the time since she wasn't a beauty. Anyway, during the night, like I already wrote, strange things started to happen._

_Suddenly, it was like everyone was under some kind of lust spell. Well, not everyone. Only the ones who weren't together, or have just recently fell in love. Noah started kissing Alie in front of Lianne. All four of them started arguing and when it actually got ugly, Lianne started to leave in tears, but when she was about ten feet from them, she cried out and dropped on her knees in pain. Alex as well. Alie, who was also a witch like me, immediately realized what was wrong. _

_Seeing that, I rushed toward them and told them about the spell I did. They were so angry with me, I felt terrible. Alie and Lianne were no longer friends. Not even when I told them about the red thread. They couldn't accept it. For the rest of the night, Alie and Noah disappeared, still under the lust spell, and two days later, she told me she slept with Noah. However, I could no longer see the thread on their wrists. But, the thread on Lianne and Alex was still visible._

_I couldn't understand why, so I went to see a friend of my dead grandmother. After reading the spell I showed to her, she told me the truth about the spell. It was indeed a spell to show if the couple was meant for each other, a true love spell, but it had consequences. The lust was also in the spell. But, if the couple, that was bonded together, were apart from each other more than ten feet, they felt pain. Both of them. However, that was not the worst part. If their love was consumed, within 48 hours, which was the time the spell would last, the love they felt for each other would disappear and hate would take over. She told me that, in a way, it was a test. A couple must prove their love to each other. If they could fight the lust, being so close to each other, their love would win, and after those 48 hours nothing but death could separate them._

* * *

**AN/** So? What do you think? *stares hesitantly*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **A SPELL THAT BOUND US TOGETHER  
**Type: Multipart fic  
Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jenna, Alaric, Elijah  
Main pairing: Damon/Elijah  
Other pairings: Stefan/Elena, Bonnie/Jeremy, Caroline/Tyler, Alaric/Jenna  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Family, Friendship  
Summary: She only wanted to know if they were a perfect match, a couple meant to be, and casted a spell. However, the spell bonded all of them, with a few consequences. Time frame is around season two, before the sacrifice. Multiple pairings. (Delijah)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC's

WARNING: Slash

**AN/** Here, we go back in the past, as the Salvatore brothers talk about their human life.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

''Oh my God!'' Caroline was the first one who found her voice after Bonnie stopped reading.

''You can say that again.'' Alaric mumbled.

''Let me try to see if the bonding part is true.'' Stefan said, stood up and left the house.

As soon as he crossed the doorway, he dropped to his knees, feeling a pain he never felt before. He could hear Elena's cry in the den, and he rushed back in.

''It's true.'' Elena said, grimacing from the pain she felt.

''So, that is why I can't keep my hands of you.'' Damon smirked to Elijah.

''I guess the sleeping arrangements will have to change.'' Jenna commented.

''Definitively.'' Stefan confirmed, then grinned at his brother. ''Since you are obviously in heat, like we've already established, it would be better if I kept my eyes on you, brother.''

''Meaning?'' Damon asked, raising an eyebrow at Stefan.

''You are sleeping in my room till the spell is over.'' Stefan answered, and laughed at Damon's shocked expression.

''I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think you are right. I don't want to lose what I have with Elijah.'' Damon said honestly, looking at the Original vampire.

Elijah smiled. ''I don't want that either, Damon.''

Their eyes were locked together, and they didn't even realize they moved toward each other, when suddenly, Damon was forcefully flung out of his seat, since after dinner, he decided to sit next to Elijah.

''None of that, brother.'' Stefan smirked. ''We all know where your kisses would lead.''

''Right.'' Damon scoffed. ''It would be better if I sit far away. Thanks, Stefy.'' He added, as he sat on the sofa near Jeremy and Alaric.

Since none of them wanted to lose what they had, they changed places, preventing the lust part. It was a small thing, but it was something.

''You keep an eye on me and I will keep an eye on you.'' Stefan said, surprised at the way Damon said his name.

''It will be like old times, right?'' Damon suddenly grinned.

''What do you mean?'' Stefan asked, confused.

''You don't remember, baby brother?'' Damon asked, feigning shock. ''How could you forget your first kiss?'' He grinned seeing Stefan's face going red. ''Should we tell them?''

''Please, don't.'' Stefan begged, feeling embarrassed, but everyone was by now curious.

''You have to tell us!'' Caroline squealed, and everyone nodded.

''May I?'' Damon asked, looking at Stefan, who sighed, then nodded, knowing he had no choice.

''Stefy was fifteen when he pulled his head out of the books he was reading since he learned how, and started noticing girls.'' Damon started. ''I, on the other hand, started when I was thirteen, and by then, kissed a lot of them.'' He joked, winking at Elijah, who rolled his eyes. ''Anyway, we were just walking through the town, when all of the sudden, Stefan stopped and gaped. I didn't realize he wasn't beside me for a couple of minutes, talking to myself, instead him. When I turned, I saw him, eyes wide, and even a bit of droll in the corner of his mouth.''

''There was no droll, Damon.'' Stefan growled, and everyone chuckled.

''Sure there was. I mean, when I saw who captured Stefan's interest, I admit, even I started to droll.'' Damon smirked. ''She was beautiful, and so different from our town's girls, pardon, women, since she was about twenty, and just moved with her family into our cozy town from Europe. Every girl envied her at her beauty, and every guy wanted to court her. But, she was already engaged to one of the wealthiest man in Virginia. Red, long, curly hair that reached down her waist, thin, but she had breasts that were almost spilling out of her dress.''

''Okay, we get it.'' Elijah spoke, glaring at Damon.

''Jealous much?'' Damon grinned at the Original vampire.

''Not in the slightest.'' Elijah huffed.

''Of course you're not. Keep in mind that what I'm talking about happened a looooong time ago.'' Damon rolled his eyes, then continued. ''I walked back to Stefan, and we continued looking at her. When she sensed she was being watched, she looked at us and smiled. For the rest of the month, we followed her everywhere, like some lovesick puppies. We learned everything about her, including her name. Margot.

One night, Stefan came to my room and asked me to teach him how to kiss a girl. I was shocked at first and refused, then after he practically begged and pleaded for days, I caved. I met with one girl that worked in a bar, like a pleasure girl, the same that taught me, and asked her if she could meet me in a day or so in the field next to out house, so we could kiss in front of my brother and if she could also teach him the art of kissing. She agreed and I was walking home, rubbing my hands, impatient for what will happen.

Suddenly, Margot appeared in front of me. She smiled and said she had heard my conversation with the pleasure girl. I was mortified. Then she surprised me with her proposition to meet her, Stefan as well, and that she will do what I asked the pleasure girl for. Hearing that, I was ecstatic. But also curious why she would do something like that. She said she liked both of us and that she was quite surprised at what I would do for my brother. When I told Stefan, he couldn't believe me, but the next day we met with her.

She was a good kisser, so good my knees went weak. Then she turned to Stefan and kissed him. We spend the rest of the day with her, just kissing and talking. It was the best day of our lives. However, what we didn't know was, that out father saw us.

When we arrived home, he was waiting for us, angry as hell. He asked me what the hell was I thinking, assuming it was, of course, all my fault**. **When he asked what his instructions were for me to do, a few days prior, I told him he said I was supposed to keep an eye on Stefan. When I added that that was exactly what I was doing, he was furious, and asked in what way was I doing that. And I stated simply that I kept an eye on Stefan to see if he was doing it right. The slap I got after my words was well earned.''

By the time Damon finished the story, everyone was laughing, well, everyone but Stefan, who had his head in his hands, then he mumbled. ''That was the first time I saw father raising a hand at Damon.''

''First, but not the last.'' Damon added. ''Like I said, it was worth it. The look on his face after my last words...priceless. From that day I did everything possible to get him angry."

''I can't believe you asked a pleasure girl to teach Stefan how to kiss a girl.'' Jeremy said.

''You have to understand that in our time things were different. If a girl from a good family was seen kissing a man, they were immediately engaged. Things weren't simple and free like nowadays. And, it was an unwritten rule that the courting started when a boy turned eighteen, certainly not fifteen like I was.'' Stefan explained. ''Or thirteen like Damon.'' He smirked and Damon just grinned at him.

''It was either a pleasure girl or me.'' Damon said casually, and both he and Stefan made a face, shuddering at the thought of them kissing.

''What happened to Margot?'' Jenna asked curiously.

''She had gotten married and returned to Europe a couple of months later. Father couldn't do anything. She was richer than he was, and we were still little boys.'' Damon answered. ''But, until that happened, both Stefan and I continued seeing her, in secret, of course.'' He added smugly. ''After my transition, when I left Mystic Falls, I accidently saw her in Spain, I think about five or six years later. She was still beautiful, three kids, two beautiful boys and one girl. We talked for hours and I admitted what I was. Told her everything that happened since she left. She remained being a good friend until she died of an old age. Every couple of years I went to see her grave and her grand grand kids. I was actually surprised they accepted me.'' Damon finished, lost in his thoughts.

''You never told me that.'' Stefan said, looking at his brother, and Damon just shrugged his shoulders.

''So, that was your first kiss experience.'' Caroline commented. ''What was your first sex experience?''

''Caroline!'' Elena and Bonnie said at the same time, outraged, and Damon started laughing when he remembered.

''Oh, God!'' Stefan whined, blushing, when the same memory appeared in his mind.

''Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaaassse?'' Damon begged, while laughing, and to everyone's surprise flashed to Stefan and started pulling his hand like a child.

''Fine! Just stop with the whining!'' Stefan said sharply, shocked at his brother's behavior.

''I do not whine.'' Damon huffed, then smiled, starting the story of their first sex experience. ''A year later, Stefan, once again, came into my room, in the middle of the night, with his hard on. Because I'm in a good mood, I will confess something that will be the first and last time.'' Damon warned, then chuckled. ''He was so adorable, all confused and scared something was wrong with his pee pee. Apparently, he had a wet dream, poor boy.''

''Damon!'' Stefan growled, red as a tomato.

''Be quiet, I'm telling a story.'' Damon waved his hand, then continued. ''What he didn't know, was that I was in the process of, how to put it delicately...doing the business myself. If you catch my drift.'' Seeing the smug faces and nods around, he started talking again. ''Anyway, Stefan came and said something was wrong with his pee pee.''

''Stefan actually addressed it as his pee pee?'' Caroline interrupted him, chuckling.

''No, he said the 'd' word, but since you ladies are present, I'm taking it down a notch.'' Damon answered. ''Since he was in his long underwear, I immediately realized what the problem was, and I told him it was nothing to worry about, he was just hard. As my attempts to get him out of my room failed, and since I was naked under the covers, trying very hard not to move, Stefan thought something was obviously wrong with me. Before I could say anything to stop him, he pulled the sheet of me and gasped seeing what he saw.

Thankfully, I had an adjoined bathroom and I ran away from Stefan, but, Stefan being Stefan, curious and whatnot, decided to follow. He started banging on the door, and I had no choice but to let him in, before he woke up the whole house. I had to show him and explain what to do when he gets hard, and you have no idea how uncomfortable I was doing that in front of my own brother.

Mind you, even if I was twenty at the time, all experience I had was kissing, second base, but with clothes on, and doing a hand job on myself, since I accidentally saw one of the stable boys doing it.''

''But that sure changed a couple of days later.'' Stefan couldn't help but add smugly.

''Oh yes. And here comes the best part.'' Damon grinned. '' During the years, every Friday our father went to a local bar, and one night Stefan and I decided to follow him, because he always arrived the next day, and we knew that the bar worked till midnight. We noticed that he spend some time in the bar, drinking with his friends, then went upstairs. We climbed to the balcony and saw him doing the deed.

We were shocked to say the least, because he always preached how that was sinful behavior, and we were taught that for years, and now he was doing it himself. Don't get me wrong, we both knew how babies were made, but you never think of your parents doing it. When mother died, I honestly thought that was it.''

''You are right, you never think about your own parents in that way.'' Jeremy blushed.

''No way!'' Jenna said in shock, realizing why Jeremy was blushing.

''Oh, yeah, he saw them all right.'' Elena giggled.

''So, what happened next?'' Elijah asked, intrigued with the story.

''Damon being Damon decided to show father what he thought of him. And he pulled me with him.'' Stefan answered, and Damon grinned.

''About two weeks later, I dragged Stefan there, previously arranging the girls and a room next to the one our father always used. It was also a way to stop Stefan coming to my room when ever he was hard, since he, and I quote, 'needed company while doing it'.'' He smirked at his brother who only rolled his eyes.

''Anyway, the girls were excellent in their additional job, they taught us everything. How to touch, kiss, how to pleasure a women, and we were very good students.'' Damon smirked at his brother.

''Of course you were.'' Alaric rolled his eyes, and Damon winked at him, then continued.

''We were on the second or the third round when we heard our father in the room next to us. He was just about to...you know, when I said to the girls to scream our names in ecstasy, making sure our father would hear. He sure did. One minute later, he barged into our room, breaking the door, with his pants down. He was enraged seeing all four of us in the same bed. He pulled us out and dragged us out of the bar by our ears and naked as the day we were born.

Thankfully, the girls went after us, so that the people who were in the bar at the time wouldn't think us two being alone doing it. Father was a laughing stock for months. Sure, we both got the beatings, but it was definitively worth it.'' Damon finished the story with a wide grin on his face.

''The worst part was, after that day father never again went to the bar, and we had to read the Bible every night with him, for three hours.'' Stefan added.

''Naturally, I complained, pointing out he was there as well, with his pants down, but he just kept reading, ignoring me all the way.'' Damon huffed in disappointment.

After the laughter subdued, Alaric asked, grinning at Damon, then looked at the younger Salvatore. ''Since Damon told two stories of your embarrassment, do you have something on him?''

''Of course he doesn't.'' Damon said in his usual arrogant way.

''You sure about that, brother?'' Stefan grinned, after a couple of moments, after he remembered. ''What about the 'goose incident'?''

''No! You can't know about that!'' Damon's eyes went wide, then he sighed. ''Fine. I guess it's only fair.''

''The goose incident?'' Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow, surprised to see the man he loved, blushing and fidgeting on his seat.

''Oh, yes. That is what the servants named the day Damon got bitten by a goose.'' Stefan laughed.

''You got bitten by a sweet innocent little goose?'' Elena chuckled.

''There was nothing sweet or innocent about that...that...that devil!'' Damon growled, causing everyone to laugh.

''Damon was eight years old, when he decided, out of boredom, that he would feed the animals. We had chickens, gooses, ducks, everything that a farm had in those days. Anyway, Damon took the bucket, and entered the part where the chicken, ducks and gooses were. Nana V., as we called the servant who took care of us, was not far, keeping an eye on Damon. Everything was great, for the first ten minutes. Damon played with the animals, when suddenly, Nana V. saw one black goose walking toward Damon.

He had his back to her so he hadn't seen her, until it was too late. He screamed in pain when she took a bite out of his little buttocks. Damon stood up and started moving his butt so that the goose would let go, but, even I have to admit, that goose was strange. She had her teeth deep into Damon's butt. It took three servants to finally, after a couple of minutes, free Damon from the goose.

Nana V. told me that every time when that goose would see Damon, she would start running toward him, and eventually they had no choice but to kill her. Damon was scared and couldn't even see a goose for years. Especially a black one.'' Stefan finished the story, then laughed with everyone else. Beside Damon, that is.

''I still can't.'' Damon mumbled. ''That goose was evil. Every time I would go out, I swear, I felt her eyes on me.''

''You are exenterating.'' Jenna said, shaking her head.

''No, he is not.'' Stefan chuckled. ''She was watching Damon's every move, and I have proof.''

''Proof? What do you mean?'' Damon asked.

''When we turned, I took some things out of the house, including the films Nana V. took of that day, and few others. She was fascinated with you and that goose. As the technology changed, I made sure I could watch them.'' Stefan explained, walked toward the bookshelf, and from the safe, pulled one memory stick. ''Want to watch it?'' He asked smugly.

''Yes! Please?'' Everyone except Damon, shouted, then finally, he nodded.

Stefan put the memory stick into the TV, and soon everyone saw an eight year old Damon feeding the animals. Then they saw the goose. They started laughing seeing how carefully she walked toward Damon, and when she bit him, they almost fell from the chairs they were sitting on. They noticed how the person holding the camera, placed it on the table, facing the boy and the goose, then they saw an old woman running toward Damon.

Both Salvatore brothers eyes watered seeing the woman who was almost like their mother. They watched how it took three men to move the goose from Damon and his crying face. Then they watched the boy snuggling into Nana's arms, as she wiped the tears from his cheeks.

The next image showed the goose and her reaction when she saw Damon exiting the house. It was clear she wanted another bite. She started walking toward the boy, and when Damon saw her, he ran back into the house.

The third film showed Damon leaving the house through the window, climbing on the tree and down, but the goose was somehow there waiting for him, and he climbed back up, sticking his tongue out at the goose.

The forth one showed Damon and the way he acted showed them he had enough of the goose. They couldn't stop laughing seeing the perfect western replica. Damon watching the goose, the goose watching Damon. And the way they walked toward one another. The goose won, because Damon suddenly turned around and ran away. They could swear they saw the goose smile.

''That's all.'' Stefan said, after the film stopped.

''See? Evil little thing!'' Damon commented, walking toward the TV, where the goose was still present. ''She is smiling.''

''I must admit, it does look like that.'' Jeremy said, coming closer, observing the goose.

''You were so adorable as a little boy.'' Jenna gushed.

''I'm still adorable.'' Damon winked at her, and Jenna rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, they heard the Salvatore clock and they all rushed into the hall.

''It's 6.16 in the morning, guys.'' Stefan said, after checking the time on his wristwatch.

''The clock must've been spelled as well.'' Elijah commented, and Stefan nodded, thinking the same.

''12 hours done, 36 to go till the spell is done.'' Caroline sighed.

''We should get some sleep. It's been a long day.'' Alaric suggested.

No one noticed as Damon walked backwards, toward Elijah, then planted his lips hard on the Original vampire. In that moment he didn't care about other people in the room, especially when he felt his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He heard Elijah's moan, and that was enough for them to be pulled away from each other.

''36 hours, Damon. Hold your urges for that long.'' Stefan said sharply, holding his brother.

''Ups.'' Damon said sheepishly.

''I better go to my room.'' Elijah said, blushing.

He hated being affected by something he had no control over. He hated not having control, period. But, he loved Damon, and if he had to prove it by not kissing the young vampire for one more day and a half, he would do it. No matter how hard, as it seemed, it would be.

/

In the end, they decided easily who would sleep with whom. Alaric and Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie, Jenna and Elena, Stefan and Damon. Elijah alone in Damon's room, and Tyler decided he would stay in the cell until they woke up. Since he was a werewolf when they learned about the spell effects, he heard everything, so he wasn't surprised when Caroline came down and told him everything.

Damon took the left side of Stefan's enormous bed, and sighed, looking at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what happened since Elijah came with the Grimoires. The kiss in his room that filled him completely, the promise of what to come, the second kiss in the library, kisses in the kitchen...The declaration that they were officially together...The learning that they were meant to find each other and fall in love...The memories of a life long forgotten...

''Steff?'' Damon whispered.

''Yeah?''

''Do you have anything else saved from our past?''

''A lot of things. Even I am not sure what exactly. It is all a blur, you know, since I was a bit in the bloodlust at that time.''

''A bit?'' Damon smirked, turning toward his brother, and raised an eyebrow.

''Okay, more than a bit.'' Stefan rolled his eyes. ''I do have more films if you want to watch them, but I warn you, it will be hard. I know, because it was for me.''

''What is on them?''

''Mother.''

''Oh.'' Damon sucked in a breath.

''You can watch them alone if you want...'' Stefan started, but Damon shook his head.

''No, somehow I want to share it with all of them. Especially Elijah.'' Damon confessed, then half smirked. ''Beside, that way the time will go faster, and I will be free to kiss him.''

''The fact you two were meant for each other to the side, you really love him, don't you?'' Stefan asked gently.

''I do. I really do. I felt complete when he kissed me. Before witchy casted the spell. I felt drawn to him ever since we shook hands. I never felt like this.''

''I know. It is thrilling and scary at the same time.'' Stefan admitted, then said honestly. ''I'm happy you found him, brother. I'm happy we found us again.''

''Me too, brother. Me too. On both accounts.'' Damon said, honest as well, then smiled. ''I had fun today.''

''Of course you did.'' Stefan smirked. ''You told everyone about my most embarrassing moments.''

Damon chuckled instead of answering, then said good night, and closed his eyes. Stefan watched him for a couple of minutes, love shining from his eyes, then closed them himself, drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN/ **I had such fun writing this chapter, and I hope I made you laugh. I hope you liked the bonding between the brothers too. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.


End file.
